Winx Club - Episode 404
Love & Pet is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Wizards of the Black Circle arrive on Gardenia, disgusted at their surroundings. Police officers question what they were doing, but the wizards scare them off and begins their search of the last fairy. Roxy is sleeping and has a dream. She meets a mysterious women and reaches out to her but she disappears. It is opening day for Love and Pet. Tecna is amazed by the internet, discovering the multiple uses of the web. Faragonda gets in contact with Bloom and Tecna, discussing about their mission. Bloom hopes that Love and Pet would spread the appreciation of magic to the civilians on Earth. Soon the Winx open up their shop. Though nobody had shown up, Tecna finds another solution, the internet, and creates a website which enable others to download their magic pets. Love and Pet starts to become more popular as people start pouring in. Bloom sees her ex-boyfriend Andy. Bloom learns a lot about him; he got contacts and has his own band. Andy invites the Winx to the Frutti Music Bar where his band would be playing. The Specialists arrive at Gardenia, but they stick out as they were in uniform. Confused, Riven questions why the other people give them weird looks. Riven dislikes Gardenia and wants to go back to Magic but Sky reminds them that they were there for the Winx. Sky trades in his Seal of Eraklyon for money. The Winx watch Andy and his band perform at the Frutti Music Bar. After their gig, Musa shows of her music skills, putting Andy's band in awe. The Specialists are also at the Frutti Music Bar. Riven gets jealous as Musa shows off, and Sky gets jealous as well when Bloom kisses Andy on the cheek. The rest of the girls enjoy smoothies, ice cream and fruit salad as they did not have these products in Magix. Stella asks for another around of smoothies stating it was good for her hair. Roxy works at the Frutti Music Bar with her dad and makes the drinks. Artu, her dog, becomes upset and she calms him down releasing positive energy that surprises Bloom. They mistaken another girl for releasing positive energy and go after her, but the Wizards of the Black Circle beat them to her. The Winx and the Wizards fight each other, and the Specialists intervene. After they discover the girl was not the right girl, the fight is over. The Winx and the Specialists have a quarrel over trust and both walk away, however Nabu and Aisha look back at each other and finally walks away. Major Events *The Specialists arrive on Earth. *Love & Pet turns into a success. *The Winx and the Specialists get into a fight. Debuts *Klaus *Andy Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Aisha *Tecna *Musa *Andy *Klaus *Roxy *Artu *Ogron *Anagan *Gantlos *Duman *Sky *Brandon *Timmy *Nabu *Riven *Helia Spells Used *Ocean of Light - Used by Stella against Ogron. *Luxuriant Ivy - Used by Flora against Anagan. Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... Cinélume *Angela Galluppo as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy/Gantlos *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu *Josh Keaton as Duman *Bumper Robinson as Anagan *Yuri Lowenthal as Ogron Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Trivia *Tecna's homepage link is similar to the official Winx Club website, www.winxclub.com Mistakes * In one scene, Flora and Musa were seen briefly wearing their Love & Pet uniforms before Stella had presented them. Quotes "Oh my, what a shocker! Bloom had a fiancee in high school? Help me Musa, I think I'm going to faint." '- Stella' "'''Make it a double!" '' ''"Don't over do it Stella." "It's for my hair. It makes it even more beautiful and shiny!" "Sounds like someone is full of themselves!" ''-''Stella, Tecna and Roxy ' ''Sky! What are you doing here? - Bloom "Eh... ehm-ehm... we just... well you know, we missed you guys so eh... surprise!" - Sky "Sky!" - Bloom "What? Aren't you happy to see us?" - Sky "Stop it, I know what's going on." - Bloom "Okay Bloom, listen. I know you're not gonna like this, but you guys are gonna need all the help you can get if you're taking on the Wizards of the Black Circle!" - Sky "Sky, you just don't think that we can handle them, do you? Well for your information, this is our mission and we were doing just fine." - Bloom "Yeah, right!" - Riven Videos Original/Italian Cinélume Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes